Computing systems are used for various operations. Often computing systems interface with other devices, for example, adapters (network adapters, host bus adapters, converged adapters and others). A computing system may write information at a writable location of an adapter, for example, a writable register. Based on the written information, the adapter may then perform an operation, for example, processing outgoing information, providing status and other operations.
Adapters continue to become powerful and intelligent. They are also using a larger number of registers for receiving information/instructions from the computing system. This presents challenges because often, before information is written to the registers, various translation operations have to be performed. This is not efficient especially when the number of registers continues to increase and a wide address range has to be used. Continuous efforts are being made to improve communication between a computing system and another device.